Resocjalizacja
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Pomysł Madary jest zwyczajnie zawstydzający dla każdego złego geniusza. Orochimaru nie ma wyboru. Musi uratować wszystkich, by zająć się nimi sam. Podróż w czasie, time travel Orochimaru's style.


_Naruto_ nie należy do mnie.

* * *

– Kabuto.

– Tak.

– Pomysł Madary jest zwyczajnie zawstydzający dla każdego złego geniusza. Nie mam wyboru.

– Musisz ratować wszystkich, by zająć się nimi sam?

– Jak zwykle twój niespotykany intelekt podąża tuż za moim własnym. Będę potrzebował pięciu zwojów do pieczęci, pędzli w optymalnych rozmiarach do każdego z żywiołów, białe, nie, brązowe włosie, tusz, krew grupy B i ciastko pistacjowe.

– Będę gotowy w godzinę, mistrzu. Może być bez posypki? …Zróbmy z tego półtorej.

* * *

– Udało się! Oczywiście, że się udało. W końcu jestem genialny. Już brakuje mi Kabuto. Pochwały z własnych ust nie mają takiego efektu. Nawet, jeśli oferuje je człowiek tego kalibru.

– Nie śpisz, kochanie?

– …Mamo?

– Jutro twój wielki dzień. Może masz ochotę na mleko, żeby łatwiej usnąć?

* * *

– Ja wiem, co tu jest napisane.

* * *

– Naprawdę umiem dodawać. Nie tylko dwa do trzech.

* * *

– Czy kiedykolwiek dostaniemy do ręki kunai? W tym miesiącu, roku, galaktyce?

* * *

– Nie, nie zapamiętam, jak się nazywasz. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie zostaniesz nawet geninem. Chyba. W sumie to nie pamiętam.

* * *

– Czy naprawdę muszę tu siedzieć? Wyślijcie mnie na misję rangi S i dajcie awans na polu walki. Nie zniosę więcej tańców i piosenek. A ten chłopak dłubie w nosie.

– Przynajmniej nie ty z nim tańczysz. I nie będziesz musiał zbierać kwiatów. Nie wiem, kto układał ten program, ale chętnie zgniotłabym go na miazgę.

– Jeszcze parę lat i bez wątpienia będziesz w stanie.

* * *

– Jak było w szkole?

– Tańczyliśmy i śpiewaliśmy. I kazano mi dodawać śmiesznie małe liczby. A mój rysunek psa został skrytykowany. Jakbym nie był najlepszym mistrzem pieczęci w Akademii. Jiraiya ledwo wyjął pięść z ust, technicznie mam prawo tak mówić.

– Pies to nie pieczęcie.

– Jak można krytykować małe dzieci i zniechęcać je do tego, by się rozwijały. To jak tortury! Tylko bez bólu i wrzasków. I trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

– Masz rację, kochanie. Naleśnika?

– Już się bałem, że nie spytasz.

* * *

– Mamo, weź na misję te dodatkowe kunaie. I to. I to. Nigdy nie wiesz czy coś się nie przyda.

* * *

– Uratowałeś nas! Jak nazywa się ten, któremu zawdzięczamy życie?

– Ja tylko tędy przechodziłem.

* * *

– Tsunade, Jiraiyo, Orochimaru, gratuluję! Od dzisiaj jesteście moją drużyną.

– A mogłem to zmienić. Dlaczego tego nie zmieniłem? Całe lata w towarzystwie Jiraiyi. Co ja myślałem?

– Hej! Nawet mnie dobrze nie znasz!

– Nie masz pojęcia.

* * *

– Popatrzcie! Hej, wy troje, jak się nazywacie?

– Konan. A to Nagato i Yahiko.

– Świetnie.

– Orochimaru?

– Co powiecie na zamieszkanie w mniej deszczowym klimacie?

* * *

– Sakumo? Możemy porozmawiać?

* * *

– I widzisz, czasami kobiety mogą umrzeć w wyniku powikłań poporodowych. Dostrzegając, jak się kochacie, pomyślałem…

– Wypiłem dużo, ale nie na tyle dużo, by rozmawiać z tobą na takie tematy. Chociaż. Widzisz, ona chce mieć dzieci.

– Zrobiłem, co mogłem! Kolejną kolejkę?

– Pijecie beze mnie?

– Tsunade, myślałem, że w tych czasach nie pijesz?

– W tych czasach? Oczywiście, że piję.

– Ale twój brat żyje. Twój nieszczęsny chłopak żyje. Po co pić?

– Czyli można tylko zapijać smutki? To tłumaczy, dlaczego wy tu jesteście.

– Hej, ja jestem szczęśliwy, dziękuję bardzo!

– Zróbcie miejsce, zaraz wracam z kolejeczką.

– Zapraszamy, zapraszamy!

* * *

– Orochimaru, co ty tu robisz?

– Tak sobie pomyślałem, że pewnie z twojej niezwykle ważnej misji wyjdzie epicka katastrofa. Leć, ratuj swoich towarzyszy. Ja zajmę się resztą.

– Czekaj, skąd wiesz, co masz robić?

* * *

– Trzeci Kazekage. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na niejakiego Sasoriego. To podstępny skorpion i zabije cię we śnie. Albo przerobi na kukiełkę. Na jedno wychodzi.

– Ja tu stoję.

– Rany, nie sądziłem, że wyglądałeś tak dobrze!

* * *

– Trzeci Kazekage zaginął.

– Świetnie, nie zdążyłem nawet wypić herbaty. A ostrzegałem dupka.

– O czym mówisz?

– Faceci, którzy są tak przystojni, nie mogą być nawróceni na drogę prawości. Chociaż chwila, ja się nawróciłem.

– Z każdym dniem coraz mniej cię rozumiem.

* * *

– Twój naszyjnik jest niezwykle ładny, Tsunade. Czyżby pamiątka po Pierwszym Hokage? Co powiesz na danie go w prezencie Jiraiyi?

– Dziękuję. Tak właśnie jest. Właściwie myślałam nad daniem go mojemu bratu.

– _Cholera._

* * *

– Długo nad tym myślałem i postanowiłem zaproponować, by twój brat dołączył do mojej drużyny.

– Chcesz zostać senseiem? Nie sądziłam, że cię do tego ciągnie.

– Pomyślałem, że może jeśli uda mi się poprowadzić drużynę, w której nikt nie zginie i nie zostanie przywódcą terrorystycznej organizacji, ktoś doceni moje wysiłki i uczyni Hokage? Miałbym lepsze wyniki od niektórych.

– I trenowałbyś Senju.

– Ten plus nie do końca likwiduje minusy.

– A jakie to minusy, dupku?

– Dałaś mu już ten naszyjnik?

* * *

– Hej, dlaczego złapałeś mnie za kołnierz, Orochimaru-sensei?

– To… jest wybuchowa pułapka. Jesteś idiotą, ale będziesz martwym idiotą, jeśli tam pobiegniesz i wtedy nawet mi się do niczego nie przydasz. Uwierz, sprawdziłem.

* * *

– Orochimaru-sensei? Co ty tu robisz?

– Tak sobie pomyślałem, że dawanie misji kluczowej dla losów całej wojny jednej drużynie, złożonej bądź co bądź z dzieci, jest odrobinę nierozsądne i postanowiłem wybrać się w te okolice. Bez urazy.

– Poradzimy sobie.

– Dzięki mnie masz jeszcze oko i nikt nie musi ci oddawać swojego. Doceń to. Idziemy!

* * *

– Bracie Tsunade?

– Ja mam imię, wiesz, Orochimaru-senseiu?

– Nauczę się go, jak przeżyjesz z tym naszyjnikiem dwa lata. Ech, kogo ja oszukuję. Uważaj na tę belkę. Zaraz spadnie ci na głowę i ją rozgniecie. I nie poślizgnij się na schodach. Annuszka już kupiła olej słonecznikowy, i nie dość, że kupiła, ale już go nawet rozlała.

* * *

– Orochimaru-sensei?!

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w naszej wiosce są specjaliści od pieczętowania? Obito?

– Pamiętasz moje imię, Orochimaru-sensei?!

– Dlaczego nie?

– Z całym szacunkiem, jesteś znany z notorycznego zapominania, jak ktoś się nazywa, Orochimaru-sensei.

– Cieszę się, słysząc, że jestem znany z _czegoś_. W każdym razie… Wezwij, uch, Jiraiyę i tę czerwonowłosą. Znajdziesz go przy łaźniach publicznych a ją… sam lepiej wiesz, gdzie. Ja nie mam pojęcia. Powiedz, że mamy tu awaryjną sytuację z jinchūrikim. Ruchy!

* * *

– Brawo, Orochimaru! Dzięki twojemu trzeźwemu myśleniu mamy teraz dwie jinchūriki.

– Dasz mi posadę Hokage?

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie ich znaleźć i że powinieneś szukać?

– …Tak myślałem.

* * *

– Bracie Tsunade. Ktoś zapomniał zamknąć studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Bądź tak łaskaw i tam nie wpadnij.

– Mam imię! I dziękuję.

– Przynajmniej jedna osoba okazuje należną wdzięczność. Może ciągłe ratowanie ciebie przed najidiotyczniejszymi pułapkami, jakie czekają w życiu, jakoś się jednak opłaci.

* * *

– Minato, ufam, że wiesz, co to jest.

– Dlaczego pokazujesz mi kondom?

– Czerwone włosy i mózg wielkości orzeszka. Nie oceniam. Ale kiedy kobieta jest włochata nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale i w środku, przydałyby się pewne środki ostrożności.

– Czy ty próbujesz mnie sprowokować? I skąd słyszałeś o mnie i Kushinie?

– Wiesz, świat shinobi. Ludzie plotkują… Upiłem tych twoich uczniów po prostu.

– Słucham?!

– Szczęściem ich upiłem. Jesteś beznadziejnym senseiem. Nie uczysz niczego. Wystarczy im pokazać jakąś ładną, świecącą technikę i od razu wyskakują ze wszystkich sekretów. Nie wierzę, że byłbyś dobrym Hokage.

– Dlaczego miałbym zostać Hokage?

– …Figura retoryczna. Czy możesz, proszę, pamiętać o kondomach?

– Nasze życie seksualne naprawdę nie jest twoją sprawą.

– Chociaż to rozważ? Masz, tu jest jeszcze kilka. Proszę, oto walizka. A tu druga, w razie sytuacji awaryjnej.

– Ale tego starczy na życie!

– Ciekawe. To mnie nawet dziwi. Sądziłby kto, że…

– Figura retoryczna!

* * *

– Włóż jej spiralę.

– Orochimaru…

– Usmaż jajniki. Wytnij macicę. Zrób z niej miazgę gdzieś poza wioską i zapieczętuj Kyūbiego w kimś rozsądnym. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale najlepiej w sobie.

– Ona tu przyszła na badanie krwi.

– Wmów jej, że wymaga operacji, co za problem?

– Ona się nigdy nawet nie przeziębiła.

* * *

– Wprowadź prawo, według którego jinchūriki nie mogą uprawiać seksu.

– To byłoby dość drastyczne, nie uważasz?

– Ostatecznie możemy zasznurować Minato i Kushinie usta.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem.

– To proste. W ten sposób, kiedy zajdzie w ciążę, nie będą mogli wypaplać o tym jakimś niekompetentnym frajerom, po to, by jęczeli w miejscu publicznym wedle starych, zakorzenionych tradycji tej wioski, która w ramach infiltracji proponuje wrogim shinobim wycieczkę pod Pomnik Pamięci w celu zdobycia najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów, które jak kawałki sera otoczone są, jak sądzę, makaronem sentymentalnego bełkotu i sosem z ostatecznej nudy.

– Wierzę, że jest w tym jakiś sens, ale czy mógłbyś przyjść do mnie rano a nie ogłuszać oddział ANBU, zdejmować moje pułapki i włamywać się o trzeciej w nocy?

– Ale teraz, kiedy już podjąłem ten wysiłek, zrobisz to czy nie?

* * *

– Wyznam ci, że ostatnio nie czuję się już tak jak dawniej.

– Tytoń nie ten?

– Nie, Orochimaru. Nie da się ukryć, że się zestarzałem.

– Nonsens. Jesteś żwawy jak szympans.

– Stare szympansy pozostają w stadzie, ponieważ są łagodne i przypodobały się samicom. Czas już najwyższy ustąpić i przekazać stanowisko komuś młodszemu.

– Spokojnie będziesz w stanie rządzić jeszcze co najmniej kilkanaście lat. Albo i więcej, o ile ktoś nie rozkaże zamknąć cię w barierze a potem nie przywoła dawnych Hokage za pomocą zakazanej techniki, by cię zabić.

– Twoja pewność mnie wzrusza, ale skąd ta dokładna wizja?

– Taki luźny pomysł, nic więcej.

* * *

– Tsunade, sensei chce wyznaczyć kolejnego Hokage.

– Słyszałam. Zamierzasz zasugerować mu siebie? Mogę cię poprzeć, jeśli chcesz.

– Naprawdę? Nie. Zgłoś się.

– Słucham? Ja? Cholera, Orochimaru czy znowu dałeś się ugryźć Kibie? Tyle razy was prosiłam.

– Czy zawsze, kiedy powiem coś rozsądnego, musisz podejrzewać, że jestem odurzony?

– Z której strony to jest rozsądne?

– Większość ludzi w tej wiosce jesteś w stanie zmiażdżyć jednym palcem. To się kwalifikuje jako najsilniejsza. Literalnie.

– W co ty pogrywasz? Chcesz mieć dziwaczną konkurencję, żeby łatwiej zwyciężyć? Proponowałeś to też Jiraiyi?

– Żeby wprowadził obowiązek łaźni mieszanych? To jedyne, co by wniósł.

– Nie miałby takiej władzy.

– Nie ma się więc co kłopotać.

* * *

– Chociaż to rozważ.

– Nie.

* * *

– Będziesz świetną Hokage.

– Rozwinąłeś ciekawe poczucie humoru.

– Będziesz lepsza od Trzeciego. Tobie przynajmniej nie przyjdzie do głowy, by członkowi klanu kazać wymordować rodzinę.

– Nie słyszałam o podobnym zdarzeniu.

– Uwierz mi, ma swoje momenty.

* * *

– Jesteś Senju. Stworzona do tego stanowiska.

– Stworzona do rządzenia. Tak. Szpitalem. Nie mów tego senseiowi, ale chcę robić coś przydatnego.

* * *

– Pomyśl, byłabyś pierwszą kobietą, która objęła to stanowisko.

– Wśród założycieli wiosek się od nich roiło. Gdyby nie ich żony, matki i siostry, Hashirama i Madara nigdy by się nie dogadali. I Uchiha prędzej by ich usmażyli niż pozwolili Hashiramie i Tobiramie rządzić. Kobiety z tego klanu miały rację. Niepotrzebne mi fasadowe stanowisko. Ale nie mów tego senseiowi. I Danowi. I mojemu bratu. Najlepiej nikomu tego nie mów.

* * *

– Danie. Wiem, że nie jesteś tak silny jak twoja narzeczona i pewnie umrzesz pod byle jakim pretekstem, jeśli tylko ktoś da ci biżuterię, ale…

– Czy to jakoś dotyczy twojego namawiania Tsunade, żeby została Hokage?

– Poniekąd. Ale tym razem chciałem zaproponować, żebyś to ty…

– Zapomnij.

– Słucham?

– W ten sposób jej nie poderwiesz.

* * *

– …Jiraiya… Nie chciałbyś… Ech… Zostać Hokage, przypadkiem?

– Mógłbym wprowadzić obowiązek łaźni mieszanych?

– Zapomnij, że pytałem.

* * *

– Bracie Tsunade.

– Miałeś nauczyć się mojego imienia lata temu.

– Kłamałem. Myślałem, że to ustaliliśmy. W każdym razie czy nie chciałbyś zostać Hokage? Jeśli ci się uda, ono i tak mi się nie przyda.

– Oczywiście.

– Oczywiście, że się nie przyda czy że chciałbyś?

– To drugie. To pierwsze. Obydwa. Ale głównie to pierwsze.

– Tak?

– Jak już Dan odejdzie na emeryturę.

– I-i wracam do punktu wyjścia.

* * *

– Jakieś powody do zadowolenia?

– Jak zauważyłeś?

– Powiedzmy, że mam pewne doświadczenia z Uchihami o mimice tablicy bez kredy.

– Mikoto urodziła drugiego syna.

– Przepraszam, muszę sprawdzić brzuch tej czerwonowłosej.

– Oskarżasz nas o coś?!

– Słucham? Nie. Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy oprócz demona w jej brzuchu nie zamieszkało jeszcze jedno źródło głupoty.

* * *

– Czy mogłabyś chociaż rozważyć branie tabletek antykoncepcyjnych? Pomyśl. Masz w sobie demona, który, jeśli zostanie wypuszczony, może zniszczyć wioskę i wymordować wielu ludzi. Nie warto ryzykować osłabienia pieczęci. Natomiast jeśli rodziłabyś poza wioską, to…

– Dobrze.

– Hm?

– Zrobię to. Masz rację. Niezależnie od okoliczności nie warto ryzykować.

– Dlaczego to było takie proste?

* * *

– Zebrałem was tutaj, by ogłosić moją decyzję odnośnie wyboru kandydata na następnego Hokage.

– Od kiedy chcesz odchodzić na emeryturę, staruszku? Orochimaru, to dlatego biegałeś po wszystkich i pytałeś o to czy chcieliby zostać Hokage?

– Twoja siatka szpiegowska jak zwykle działa bez zarzutu.

– Czy ty przewracasz oczami, Orochimaru?

– Hej! Czy kogoś interesuje moja decyzja? O, Drużyna Minato… Zapraszam, w samą porę.

– No, kto by się spodziewał.

– Znowu to robisz. On znowu to robi!

– Twoje gałki oczne są tego samego koloru, co twoja skóra. Fascynujące! Może zbadamy ten fenomen?

– Halo! Nowy Hokage? Ktokolwiek?

* * *

– Będę się opiekować wioską jak własnym dzieckiem, uwierzcie mi!

– Czyli co, przez pięć minut?

– Właściwie zero.

– Zazdrosny, Minato? Myślałeś, że ty dostaniesz tę posadę? Tylko nie zaczynaj robić eksperymentów na ludziach. I zgłębiać zakazanych techniki Tobiramy.

– Już to robię. Zgłębiam techniki Tobiramy, znaczy się.

– Ale chyba nie zakazane?

– Wszystkie jego techniki są zakazane, Rin.

– I dalej myślałeś, że on jest dobrym kandydatem na Hokage a ja nie. Mimo że się moimi zakazanymi technikami nie popisywałem przy każdej możliwej okazji.

– Nic takiego nie mówiłem. I znasz jakieś zakazane techniki?

– Gratuluję kandydatury, Kushino!

– Pamiętasz moje imię?

– Dlaczego wszyscy się dziwią?

* * *

– Skoro już jesteś Hokage, postanowiłem coś zaproponować.

– Proszę bardzo.

– Może przyjrzysz się prawom ograniczającym Uchihów? To najpotężniejszy klan w wiosce i warto byłoby je znieść, by poprawić ich kontakty z resztą wioski. W końcu założyli ją, należy im się lepsza pozycja.

– Prawa ograniczające Uchihów? Nic o tym nie wiedziałam.

– Znając Danzō, dokument dotyczący tego leży gdzieś na dnie szuflady w jego gabinecie, dokąd przeniósł go pół wieku temu. Ten facet traktuje dziedzictwo Drugiego Hokage śmiertelnie poważnie. Dosłownie. Polecam przyjrzeć się organizacji o nazwie Korzeń. Mam powody podejrzewać, że nie skończyli swojej działalności.

– Z pewnością coś z tym zrobię. Zacznę już dzisiaj od rozmowy z Mikoto.

– Tak?

– Żoną Fugaku.

– Acha?

– Głowy rodu Uchihów! Poważnie, Orochimaru!

– Tak dawno nie słyszałem ich imion. Trudno mnie winić.

* * *

– Orochimaru! Czy to prawda, że to ty zainicjowałeś zmiany związane z naszą pozycją w wiosce?

– Możliwe.

– Czy zechciałbyś zostać senseiem mojego młodszego syna, gdy skończy Akademię?

– Jak to się dziwnie w życiu składa.

* * *

– Bracie Tsunade. Zaraz potkniesz się o kota i wbijesz sobie szpadkę z dango w gardło.

– Dziękuję, Orochimaru-sensei!

– Zaczynam czerpać z tego dziwny rodzaj satysfakcji. Zaskakujące, z jakich osiągnięć człowiek potrafi być dumny.

* * *

– Miałeś rację co do Danzō. Jak udało mu się tak długo zwodzić mojego poprzednika?

– Zawsze podejrzewałem, że nie umiałby funkcjonować bez tego drugiego starucha.

– Orochimaru!

– Niektórym nierespektowanie autorytetów przychodzi bez konsekwencji. Może do tego trzeba się urodzić blondynem?

* * *

– Powiedz, nie myślałaś nigdy nad zostaniem senseiem?

– Jak ty i Jiraiya? Najpierw namawiałeś mnie, bym została Hokage, teraz to. Jeszcze zacznę się pojawiać zawsze tam, gdzie mnie potrzebują, tak jak ty.

– A to źle?

– To podejrzane.

– Nie wywołałem tych wydarzeń. Nie zacząłem wojny. Właściwie, to próbowałem jej zapobiec.

– O tym mówię. Skąd wszystko zdajesz się wiedzieć?

– Może kiedyś ci powiem. Zastanów się. Spotkałem wielce obiecującego chłopaka. Nazywa się Kabuto. Jestem przekonany, że będzie wspaniałym medykiem. I zyskasz współpracownika, który z pewnością okaże się niezwykle lojalny.

– Rzeczywiście musi być kimś, skoro zapamiętałeś jego imię.

– Możesz mi wierzyć.

* * *

– Ty, różowe włosy! Jeśli chociaż spojrzysz na niego maślanym wzrokiem, wywalę cię z tej drużyny.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić, Orochimaru-sensei! Sam mówiłeś, że potrzeba trzech osób.

– Pozostaje znaleźć zastępstwo.

– Mój czcigodny ojciec miał rację. Jesteś najlepszym senseiem w tym kraju.

– Czy ty masz łzy w oczach, Sasuke?!

– Wreszcie ktoś mnie chroni!

– Nie wiedziałem, że to miało na niego taki impakt.

– On nie może tego zrobić. Prawda? Prawda?

– Masz wspaniałą kontrolę czakry. Możesz przerosnąć Kurenai w dziedzinie genjutsu. To specjalizacja Uchihów. Jeśli zostaniesz w niej mistrzynią, być może będziesz miała szansę. To albo zostań medykiem. Tsunade i Kabuto są ludźmi, do których możesz się zgłosić. I ta w paski z Drużyny Minato. I w sumie wiele innych osób, ale te są najlepsze. A w genjutsu mogę pomóc ci ja.

– Sakura, to niepokojące, gdy twoje oczy tak błyszczą.

– Zmieniam zdanie. Zostałem zdradzony.

– Daj spokój. W ten sposób nie będzie ciężarem dla drużyny i jednego dnia, kto wie, może nas wszystkich przerośnie.

* * *

– Jestem Hokage krótko, ale już wiele osiągnęłam. Dużo o tym myślałam i zrozumiałam, że nie udałoby mi się to bez ciebie. Chciałabym, żebyś rozważył czy nie chciałbyś zostać moim następcą, kiedy odejdę.

– Hiruzen-sensei już teraz osiwiał. Teraz wyłysieje.

– Rozmawiałam z nim o tym i zostawił mi wolną rękę. To jak?

– W sumie… Ja. Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Rany, Orochimaru! Te papiery! Niedługo z nimi oszaleję!

– Nie masz wrażenia, że to nie jest zbyt zachęcające?

– Wydajesz się rodzajem szalonego geniusza z ambicją, któremu by to nie przeszkadzało.

– To zaskakująco trafne podsumowanie mojej osoby.

– Zdarza mi się. Może masz jakieś kolejne rozwiązanie dla moich problemów?

* * *

– Danie? Czy to twoja krewna?

– Tak. To Shizune, moja siostrzenica.

– Powiedz. Nie rozważała nigdy kariery biurowej?

* * *

– Moi rodzice dalej żyją. Jestem senseiem najbardziej obiecującej drużyny geninów. Nie zapobiegłem wojnom, ale wszystko inne mi się udało. Jestem zaufanym człowiekiem obecnej Hokage. W perspektywie mam zostanie następnym. Sasuke, jeśli nie zrobi czegoś wyjątkowo głupiego, jak dołączenie do terrorystycznej organizacji i wymyślenie, że by być dobrym przywódcą, należy wymordować innych Kage i zjednoczyć wioski w nienawiści do niego, może równie dobrze zostać moim sukcesorem. On albo ta z różowymi włosami. Mam nieograniczony dostęp do ciastek pistacjowych. Lepiej już być nie może.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz, Orochimaru-sensei?

– Siła przyzwyczajenia, jak sądzę. Kabuto?

– Tak, Orochimaru-sensei?

– Nie chciałbyś przypadkiem nauczyć się paru zakazanych technik Tobiramy? W ten sposób nie będziesz musiał korzystać z cudzych szczątków, tak na przykład.

– Właściwie… Z przyjemnością, Orochimaru-sensei.

– Wierzę, że to początek niezwykle owocnej współpracy.

* * *

Nigdy nie trafiłam na fanfik, w którym Orochimaru cofnąłby się w czasie, by cokolwiek naprawić i taki, który byłby lekki. Postanowiłam to nadrobić. Możecie sami zdecydować czy Kakashi się urodził. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się chociaż uśmiechnął.


End file.
